Huella de ocaso, sentencia de muerte
by Black Crimson Butterfly
Summary: Llega el fin del día, el final de la vida, aunque a veces no se esté preparado para ello. Todo es tan vacío que ni el placer puede saciar aquella soledad,pero cada acto tiene su consecuencia.Ahora deberá llevar consigo la huella que cavará hondo en su ser


**Aclaraciones:** Ni Yugioh ni sus personajes son propiedad intelectual mía, si fuera así no tendría ningún problema económico ¬¬. Solo las ideas y el tema en que se basa el fic me pertenecen. Además de ser un yaoi (relación chico-chico) A.U (Universo Alterno) y contener alguna escena Lemon (relación sexual explícita).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"_Huella de ocaso... sentencia de muerte_"**

_by Black Crimson Butterfly_

_**Capítulo único: Sin marcha atrás...**_

_"La conciencia es amargura _

_la inteligencia es decepción _

_Solo en las afueras de la vida _

_se puede plantar una pequeña ilusión". _

Otra noche más de placer sin amor... otra aventura sin importancia...

Nuevamente se encontraba en su habitación, envuelto en sudor y cansancio luego de haber pasado toda esa noche con un tipo al cual había conocido apenas hace unos días atrás y con el que, seguramente, no se volvería a dirigir la palabra directamente. Porque él no era un tipo de ataduras ni mucho menos. Él era un tipo solitario.

No le gustaba relacionarse con personas, ni mucho menos formalizar algún tipo de compromiso sentimental con nadie. Él solo estaba bien. Sin amor alguno mas que el de su pequeño hermano.

A pesar de eso, no entendía bien porqué seguía viéndose con un sujeto, tan obsesivo, que conocía de hace mucho. Por qué recibía sus "visitas nocturnas" después de tanto tiempo. Y la respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar a su mente; porque Yami buscaba lo mismo que él, solo pasar un ardiente momento, satisfacer su deseo y luego marcharse sin compromisos. Él era el único con el que siempre volvía a caer.

Pero hacía una semana que ya no se encontraba con él y la verdad, estaba necesitando un "revolcón" con alguien, y ese _alguien _había sido una víctima muy fácil de seducir: un simple trabajador más de su compañía...

--Bueno, creo que ya debo irme... gracias por esta grandiosa noche, Seto.

--Kaiba! Dime Kaiba... y no esperes que _esto _se vuelva a repetir.

--Pero... yo pensé que...

--Pensaste mal. Ahora vete antes de que amanezca- decía mientras extendía su mano para alcanzar la billetera de la cual sacó dinero y se lo ofreció- toma, supongo que eso es suficiente, ahora puedes irte.

--De acuerdo- tomando el dinero- me voy.

--Hn.

...Otra vez quedaba solo.

Se sentía vacío. No había nada que le devolviera la vitalidad, que lo hiciera sentir realmente a gusto. Nadie lo había hecho sentir hombre de verdad. Siempre era lo mismo, vacío.

Cómo era posible que después de haber probado tanto, de estar con chicas y chicos, nadie, ni siquiera uno solo, haya podido satisfacerlo plenamente??!! Era acaso muy exigente?? Sería posible que fuera él quien tenía un problema??

Decidió dispersar todas aquellas ideas de su mente y dedicarse a descansar las pocas horas que le quedaban antes de que el reloj de la mesa de noche le avisara que ya era hora de despertar...

Los días siguieron su rumbo, sin nada fuera de lo común, nada. Ni siquiera alguna "aventura" por ahí. Nada.

Maldición!!! Una vez más estaba pensando en sexo. Es que aquello se estaba volviendo en algo cotidiano en su vida?? Sin compromisos, sin amor pero bastante sexo. Vaya... después de todo era ser humano!!! Más inteligente, serio, traumado y frío que muchos otros, pero "aquella" necesidad, que más bien se estaba convirtiendo en su "gran" debilidad, no le parecía muy grata... aunque... se sintiera condenadamente bien. Claro, si se hablaba de placer y excitación, porque ni hablar de cómo se sentía cada vez que tenía algún tipo de relación. Otra vez vacío.

Ya era tarde y una vez más estaba saliendo de Kaiba Corp. para dirigirse a su casa cuando recibió un mensaje en su celular...

--Yami...

El tricolor, al parecer, quería encontrarse con él en su departamento en una hora más... debía hablar con él sobre algo importante.

Algo hastiado, Kaiba subió a su limosina y le ordenó al chofer que lo llevara a la tan conocida dirección de su amante.

Una vez allí, se dispuso a golpear la puerta en donde lo estaría esperando el chico...

--Buenas noches... Kaiba...- con su tan conocida mirada seductora y un tono de voz muy provocativo.

--Buenas noches. Qué deseas Yami??

--Tan cortante como siempre, Kaiba... no puedes ser más gentil??

--Basta de rodeos y dime lo que quieres, Yami.

--De acuerdo, entonces... entra.

Sin muy buena cara, el CEO se abrió paso por el pequeño living y se sentó en un sillón, dejando a un lado su inseparable maletín.

--Deseas algo, Kaiba?? Café, té...??

--Dime de una vez para qué me llamaste, sí??!!

--Kaiba, creo que el no verme en dos semanas te ha puesto de mal humor... pero quizás yo pueda remediar eso...- sonrío irónicamente.

--Sabes perfectamente lo que pienso al respecto...

--Sabes muy bien lo que hago en esos casos...

--Pues no quiero más, Yami!!!

--No me digas que no te gusta... entretenerte??

Diciendo esto, el más bajo de los dos se le acerca y comienza a acariciar su cuello con un dedo... muy frágilmente...

--Yami, estoy hablando en serio!!! Sabes que no me gustan los "contactos duraderos", y contigo ya he tenido suficiente!!!

Su mirada se enfrió, sus dedos se detuvieron para luego alejarse y dar la vuelta, quedando de espalda al castaño.

--ajha...

--No quiero que nos volvamos a ver... además, no quiero que te acerques tanto a Mokuba... no quiero que sospeche nada!!

--Tienes miedo de que tu hermano sepa que tú eres...

--Ya!! Basta!!

--Está bien, pero... no entiendo, Kaiba... por qué quieres que nos separemos!!!

--Nunca hemos estado juntos...

--Kaiba!!!

--No veo qué te preocupa tanto, Yami. Pensé que no querías ataduras... que solo me buscabas por satisfacción y placer, nada más.

--Y eso es, pero...

--Hn??

--Acaso ya te encontraste a otro???!!!

--No seas absurdo, Yami...

--Solo eso puede ser, no veo por qué entonces no nos podemos frecuentar!!

--Lo ves, ya estoy cansado de esto!! No sé por qué aguanto todo esto si NO SOMOS NADA!!!!!!

--Kaiba...

--Siempre tan obsesivo... eso es, es solo obsesión de querer estar conmigo!!! A veces me negaba a creerlo, no pensé que fueras tan...

--Basta ya!! Está bien Kaiba... tú no quieres estar conmigo... y lo entiendo... pero...

--Ya se me hace tarde.

--Solo hoy...

--Hn??

--Solo... por esta noche... la última vez...

--Ya dije que...

--Nada más... nunca más...

--No sé si confiar en ti. Me dejarás en paz, esta vez??

--Te dejaré, pero... no sé si puedas olvidarte de mí tan fácilmente...

Con esto, el obsesivo chico se aproximó hacia el más alto y comenzó a besarlo...

--Vas a recordarme hasta el fin de tus días...

Sentía otra vez esos labios que lo besaban desgarrando los suyos en besos llenos de deseo y lujuria, esas manos recorrerlo por completo, desabotonando su chaqueta, luego su camisa, su cinturón...

Su cuerpo ya estaba ardiendo. Yami era capaz de excitarlo con facilidad y eso no se lo perdonaría.

Pronto llegaron al cuarto, semi vestidos y quitando todo a su paso.

Kaiba empujó a Yami a la cama y luego comenzó a quitarle el resto de ropa que le quedaba. Yami por su parte hacía lo mismo, tratando de quitar pronto ese "estorbo" para disfrutar y sentir su piel contra la del castaño. Sin embargo, esta sería la última noche con el CEO, no podía desperdiciarla. Esta vez sería él quien tuviera el control...

...Y en un veloz movimiento, era él quien se encontraba sobre el otro, dispuesto a todo.

Comenzó, muy provocativamente, a lamer el cuello del ojiazul, mientras bajaba, cauteloso, para apoderarse del pezón de este y provocar un seductor gemido en él.

Sin esperar mucho más, se apresuró a bajar hasta el miembro ya despierto de su acompañante y lo introdujo de lleno en su boca. Kaiba ya no resistía. Sus ojos y su mandíbula se encontraban muy apretados, pues no quería dejar escapar nuevamente otro sonido de su boca, sin embargo, su garganta hablaba por sí misma y su ronca voz se colaba de igual forma, a pesar de tratar de impedirlo. Yami seguía saboreando aquel tan apetitoso premio de una forma muy sexy.

Todo marchaba bien hasta que la concentración del CEO se centró en su celular que sonaba desde el cuarto de entrada, seguramente sería su hermano el que lo llamaba preocupado porque aún no llegaba a casa.

--Mo... ku... baha...

--No te... distraigas!!

--Debo... ah... debo... aaaaahh!!!!!!

Yami había introducido uno de sus dedos en la entrada del multimillonario. No podía permitir que se le fuera justo ahora, no podía!!! Antes de que el otro dijera algo más ya estaba introduciendo un segundo dedo y luego el tercero... así lo mantendría ocupado por un momento.

El teléfono seguía sonando desde el cuarto ya olvidado. Pese a ello, Kaiba no podía quitar de su cabeza a Mokuba. Su hermano menor debía de estar preocupado y él... en ese estado... era un idiota!!

El tricolor comenzó a desesperarse al notar la poca atención de parte del otro, no lo toleraba!! Por ello, lo volteó rápido y sin tanto rodeo, lo penetró con fuerza y decisión para que el mayor lo sintiera al fin.

Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo con que embestía al otro mientras este se dejaba masturbar por él.

Finalmente, ambos terminaron rendidos mientras Yami se aferraba a Kaiba luego de haber llegado a su clímax en el interior de este.

...La luz de la mañana se colaba por la ventana de aquel departamento en donde aún yacía dormido el joven castaño multimillonario.

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud... estaba cansado aún.

Miró a su alrededor, pero Yami parecía haberse marchado ya a trabajar. Y eran las 10.45 a.m!!!!! Y no lo había despertado!! Maldición, eso le pasaba por hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Rápidamente tomó una ducha, se vistió, cogió su portafolio y se marchó para siempre de aquel departamento que tantas otras veces había visitado.

El día pasó lento y había sido agotador, estaba exhausto, cansado... solo quería llegar a su casa para ver a su pequeño hermano y darle alguna excusa pertinente.

Subió al auto y este partió. El sueño ya lo estaba venciendo...

Era ahora cuando deseaba fumar, así se mantendría lo suficientemente despierto como para ver a su hermano. Metió la mano a su saco en busca del encendedor, pero no lo halló. En vez de eso sintió un papel. Lo sacó para ver de qué se trataba y pudo darse cuenta de que era de Yami, una carta de Yami. No quería leerla, ni tenía intención de hacerlo tampoco, pero algo, como por inercia, lo obligó a abrir el sobre y leer la carta con la letra del mismo sujeto.

_Kaiba..._

_No quiero aburrirte ni darte un discurso, por lo que seré breve._

_Anoche, la última noche que pasamos juntos, fue muy maravillosa, aunque hubiera sido mejor si te hubieras concentrado más. Disfruté mucho con tu piel, con tus gemidos... contigo, cariño. Espero que tú lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo, porque no podrá repetirse nunca más, ni conmigo, ni con nadie..._

_Ya lo mencioné antes, y dije que me recordarías hasta el fin de tus días, y tengo la certeza de que así será._

_No podrás estar cerca de nadie más como lo has estado conmigo esta noche, ni como lo haz estado con tantos otros..._

Frotó sus ojos en son de cansancio. Verdaderamente esa carta lo estaba fastidiando demasiado. Con qué fin le había escrito?? Para quérepetirle otra vez todo lo que acostumbraba a decirle siempre??!! En fin, sin ganas ya, decidió continuar con la carta y terminarla de una buena vez.

_...Ya no más. Todos los juegos tienen su final, y el nuestro, amor, ya tiene el suyo._

_Te burlaste de mí, Kaiba, te burlaste como ningún otro lo había hecho, y eso, te saldrá caro... o debería decir que ya te lo cobré??_

_Bueno, mi recompensa es saber que no podrás tocar a nadie más, que no podrás sentir nuevamente lo que sentiste conmigo y que yo seré por siempre el mejor para ti y el último... Porque no creo que te atrevas a tener sexo con otro después de mí... no eres un asesino, o sí?? Creo que eso nos diferencia. Yo sí soy capaz de matar, matar por ti... matarte a ti... a mí..._

_Nunca te olvides de quien dejó la huella en ti... de quién cambió tu vida... para siempre..._

_Yami._

Qué mente más enferma podría escribir todas esas cosas sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces!! Ese tipo realmente estaba loco... Por suerte se había alejado de él y no lo volvería a ver, al menos, eso quería...

Iba a arrugar la hoja de papel cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía algo más escrito... otra estupidez de seguro, sin embargo, si ya había leído toda la carta, qué más iba a dar el leer lo último...

PD: Ya no hay vuelta atrás Kaiba, ya no podemos escapar a nuestro destino... no te puedes librar de mí... no podrás librarte del mal que se desarrolla en nuestro interior... no puedes rehuir del SIDA!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Segundo Fic publicado hace un año y medio aprox. En ese momento no sabía si había algún fic relacionado con este tema, pero convencida por un amigo de acá, lo subí.

Casi sin cambios lo subo nuevamente con el nick de "Black Crimson Butterfly" ya que mi contraseña anterior, con el tiempo la olvidé, al igual que mi antiguo mail.

Espero comentarios.

_"Mariposa que no vuela, Mariposa ya no es..."_

_---------_

_Black Crimson Butterfly_

---------------


End file.
